The Sacrifice
|type = Main Quest |requirement = Completed Apostasy Prologue |reward = Umbra Mods Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet Umbra's Courtyard Captura Scene Excalibur Umbra Animation Sets |previousquest = Apostasy Prologue |nextquest = Chimera Prologue }} The Sacrifice is a solo-only main quest that follows the Operator's search for the Lotus, who has been taken by Ballas for unknown reasons. The Operator is aided by a new Warframe, , who possesses unusual anti-Sentient abilities and abnormal memories linked to Ballas and the origin of the Warframes. The quest was first teased at TennoCon 2017 and was teased on the WARFRAME site. The Sacrifice was released on PC June 15, 2018 with . PS4 and Xbox One received it 3 weeks later, on July 5, 2018. Synopsis The Tenno hears faint whispers of the recently abandoned Lotus. Her voice directs them towards her helmet within the Orbiter's Personal Quarters. As the Operator touches the helm, visions of a Warframe being restrained by Ballas and Sentient fighters flow in their mind, prompting them towards Earth to investigate. The Warframe in question, , was out of sight — only his remains survived his fight with the Sentients. Ordis attempts to recreate him in the Foundry based on scans of his remains but lacks sufficient data to do so. Trace minerals on Umbra's Nikana suggests that more information can be found on Lua. A visit to Lua yielded a Vitruvian device found within a containment lab that belonged to Ballas. This Vitruvian contained recordings made by Ballas on his betrayal to the Orokin during The Old War and the origin of Warframes. Uploading the Vitruvian into the ship's mainframe gave the ability to craft Excalibur Umbra. Upon equipping him in the Arsenal, he immediately goes berserk, gaining sentience and pinning the Operator into a wall until they enter his mind using Transference. The Tenno learns of Umbra's origins as a test subject to Ballas' Warframe project. A bedridden, tortured Dax soldier subjected to injections of a Helminth Infestation strain to produce skin-grafted armor, akin to the modern Warframe. The memory abruptly ends, and the Operator finds out that Umbra has escaped the ship, rejecting Transference. They chase down Umbra as more entries of the Vitruvian become unlocked by accessing his memories. He contains the key to the secrets of the Warframes themselves. After multiple tries, the Operator eventually accesses Umbra's final memory: killing his own son Isaah when the Infestation takes complete control over his body. The Operator intervenes in this event, telling Umbra that he doesn't have to relive this event in solitude, instead they will face this grief together through the duality of mind and body. Umbra as the hand, the Operator as the soul. In this revelation, the minds of Umbra and the Operator are linked — Transference was successful. With this newfound power, the Operator and Umbra fend off a Sentient assault and return to Earth to face Ballas. During the final confrontation, Umbra successfully stabs Ballas in the gut, defying Ballas' subjugation with the Operator's help. After questioning him on the whereabouts of the Lotus, she appears from the sky in her true Sentient form, taking Ballas with her as she returns back to her Mother. The Lotus is no longer the motherly figure that the Tenno once loved. Walkthrough After completing Apostasy Prologue, players may start this quest in the Codex. On starting the quest, the Lotus's whisper can be heard, calling for the Tenno. The player is prompted to examine her helmet in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters. The Operator touches the helmet and sees a vision of a black and gold Warframe being subdued and obliterated on Earth by Ballas and Sentients. Investigate Sentient Energy: Lith, Earth On landing, Grineer Ghouls lie in wait. Follow the waypoint, leading to an Orokin door covered in vines which must be destroyed. As the door mechanism slowly opens, swarms of Ghouls appear and attack. Behind the door leads to a large courtyard, the same one shown in the Operator's vision. Equip the Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner (Helios will work as well) and search around for traces of the Warframe (looking back towards the entrance from the cherry blossom tree): *The nikana - embedded right next to the tree *The shawl cloth - hanging from a stone surface to the rear-left side of the graveyard *The helmet - directly to the right besides a rock, near the nikana *Remains - besides a grave stone in the middle-right side of the graveyard *A Somachord fragment can be found under the walkway's right side at the courtyard's entrance Once this is accomplished, extraction awaits, with Ghouls preparing for another ambush. Ordis has synthesized the discovered traces in the Foundry as a new Warframe: . However, the data to build this Warframe is insufficient. Remembering that Ordis detected trace minerals from Lua on the nikana, the Operator suggests searching there. Image 3, Remains Location.png|Location of Remains Image 2, Shawl Location.png|Location of Shawl Image 1, Helmet Trace Location.png|Location of Helmet Image 3, Somachord Location.png|Location of Somachord Explore Lua: Pavlov, Lua The Operator tells Ordis that Excalibur Umbra tried to attack Ballas, surprising Ordis as Warframes were supposed to be controlled through Transference. The waypoint leads to a unique Orokin Memory Cipher terminal that cannot be bypassed, so Ordis suggests searching the area for clues. As it is a memory cipher, that is it requires the correct sequence as a genuine memory from the user, it cannot be brute-forced even with the correct sequence until all parts have been memorized by the Operator. There are two blue symbol pairs around the area; to solve the Cipher, players must match the cipher to the order of the symbol pairs discovered. Beyond the unlocked door, Sentient Mimics lie in ambush; these Old War Sentients carry beam rifles and have the same damage resistances as Battalysts and Conculysts do. Up ahead is yet another Orokin Cipher, with four symbol pairs nearby. Also in the room with the cipher is a Somachord fragment high up on the rafters. This cipher is more complex, as the discovered symbols will rearrange themselves above the cipher rings. Should the player take too long with the sequence, Ordis will help solve the puzzle automatically. The cipher unlocks a dome that Ordis believes to have contained Excalibur Umbra. Somewhere inside the dome is an Orokin tablet, containing a spiraling series of recurring glyphs, with the single one interactable highlighted blue: "Enemy". This entry, a voice recording by Ballas, states the codices within reveal a hidden weakness to the Warframes. Ordis identifies the tablet as a Vitruvian and suggests destroying it, but the Operator decides to take it back to extraction for analysis. In the midsection of the Orbiter is an area where the Vitruvian can be inserted. When the Vitruvian is inserted Ordis expresses his regret at not being more forceful in rejecting the Operator's orders, before the Orbiter tilts and all its lights turn off momentarily. Ordis regains control, but his "vestigial" precepts regulating his ability to "care" about things have been knocked offline, causing him to display a new, emotionless personality, and he calls the Operator "Star-Child." He tells the Operator to check the Foundry again, where can now be built. When the Operator attempts to equip Excalibur Umbra in the Arsenal, he unexpectedly rejects the Transference, displaying sentience as he lashes out against the Operator. During the struggle, the Operator manages to perform Transference on Excalibur Umbra and accesses a memory. The memory is of a man lying in a hospital bed who has fallen ill and is unable to speak, with Ballas and a Dax soldier - who turns out to be the man's son called Isaah - by his bedside, with Ballas telepathically conversing with the man and threatening to kill his son. Excalibur Umbra escapes, but this act unlocks a symbol within the Vitruvian, "Blasphemy", where Ballas curses the Sentients for their betrayal and starting the Old War. Search for Umbra: Nuovo, Ceres Realizing the Vitruvian codes are locked within 's memories, the Operator proceeds to track him down. On Ceres, Excalibur Umbra is engaged in battle with the Grineer, having left a trail of bodies in his path. While en route, a Somachord fragment can be found on the scaffolding of a large crane (may not always spawn). When confronted, Excalibur Umbra is already battling the Grineer and is impervious to all damage, while his attacks ignore the Void Mode's immunity. Using Void Blast will stun Excalibur Umbra, allowing Transference to be used on him. In this memory, the man and Ballas are playing a game of Komi. After a few rounds, Ballas commends the man's heroism and points out a commissioned portrait of his servitude as a Dax. Looking at the portrait unlocks another Vitruvian symbol. As Ballas asks Isaah if he will follow his father's footsteps, Ballas telepathically threatens the figure stating that the "game" of Komi represents Ballas culling the figure's bloodline for attempting to interfere with Ballas's defection. Excalibur Umbra escapes again, and the Operator returns to the Orbiter. On the way to extraction, Sentient Conculysts appear on the scene. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Warframes", has Ballas reveal that the Warframes were created from human subjects as Infested-hybrids converted by the Helminth as a means to fight against the Sentients led by Hunhow. However, Ballas calls the Warframes a failure as they turned on their creators, but there lies a secret hidden within the Void. Ordis reboots out of his new personality and urges the Operator to stop due to potential dangers. However, the Operator is undeterred, believing that Excalibur Umbra is leading to something. Pursue Umbra: Triton, Neptune Many dead Corpus lie ahead. kills all the Sentients within his vicinity and uses to escape, leaving the Operator trapped by Mimics. A Somachord fragment appears in the lockdown room, on a bridge to the left of the entrance. When Excalibur Umbra is confronted again, he is once again invulnerable to Warframe attacks, and now has shields that prevent him from being affected by Void Blast. During this fight, Umbra’s attacks will also be able to damage the Operator even when they are in Void Mode. Shooting down the shields with the Void Beam and stunning Excalibur Umbra with the Void Blast leaves him open for Transference and allows the Operator to go into another memory. In this memory, the man has difficulty breathing with Infested growth appearing in his vision as he is losing to Ballas at Komi. Isaah then points to the man's Shawzin instrument, unlocking another Vitruvian symbol, as the game of Komi resumes. Ballas telepathically monologues that he betrayed the Orokin after they had killed Margulis, and informs the man that the Infested cultivates within him, slowly transforming him into a Warframe, a miracle that requires a sacrifice. Hearing this, the man mistakenly places his Komi stone into a trap. Through the memories the Operator realizes that Ballas intends to kill Isaah and briefly refers to him as "their son", confusing Ordis as these are just memories. The next Vitruvian symbol, "Tenno", tells of how the Orokin kept the survivors of the Zariman in the Reservoir, using Transference to merge Tenno's minds into the bodies of the Warframes. This entry also reveals that Ballas had sent coordinates to the Reservoir to Hunhow, but warns him not to underestimate the Tenno "monsters", as they have done what the Orokin couldn't. Unwilling to hear the rest of the recording, the Operator abruptly cuts off the Vitruvian and uses Transference to appear at the Navigation console, intending to confront Excalibur Umbra alone. Confront Umbra: Tycho, Lua The Operator appears in this mission alone, telling Ordis that "their Warframe" is there and needs to be found. once again must have his shields shot down with Void Beam, stunned with Void Blast, and his mind entered with Transference. This time, the Operator appears in Excalibur Umbra's final memory as he is instructed by Ballas to kill Isaah. The Operator tells Umbra that Ballas is at fault and they will fight him together. After the memory, the Operator appears within a black-and-gold space with a single path and a large tree at the end. Following the path, the Operator hears Isaah's voice from the memories. At the end of the path, the Operator finds Excalibur Umbra crying, and kneels. Excalibur Umbra eventually becomes at ease with the Operator's presence and finally accepts Transference, as the cut-off Vitruvian recording monologues that the Orokin broke the minds of the Warframes, but the Tenno, through their experience on the Zariman, were somehow able to see inside the broken creature and take away its pain. A dialogue choice is prompted to the player: *Sun Wrath. **"We use this memory. It fuels our wrath." *Neutral Acceptance. **"We accept this memory, and move beyond its reach." *Moon Emptiness. **"We return this memory to the Void and find peace in our emptiness." The player now has complete control over Excalibur Umbra, who is automatically at level 30 and armed with the nikana and pre-installed with the mods , , , and . In addition to having Excalibur's powers, is upgraded into which removes Sentient resistances, and Excalibur Umbra's sentience allows him to fight on his own when not piloted by the Operator. Sentients arrive and must be dealt with before heading to extraction, impeded by more Sentients as well as Corrupted. A Somachord fragment can be found in a cave in the room where Excalibur Umbra is fought. At the Orbiter, the Operator now seeks to hunt down Ballas, but tells Ordis to play a recording of the Lotus's voice. Ordis asks what recording he should play: *Sun The war... **"Now we fight on two fronts, my child. The war without... and the war within." *Neutral Dream... **"Dream, not of what you are, but of what you want to be." *Moon My child... **"My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?" Return to Earth: Lith, Earth The Operator and return to the courtyard on Earth to confront Ballas. Surprised at the turn of events, Ballas declares both will burn and sets a tree ablaze while projecting a shield around him as Sentients arrive to fight. After disposing the Sentients, Ballas commands Excalibur Umbra to stop, forcefully halting his movements. Ballas boasts and approaches the paralyzed Warframe, only to discover the impaling him. Excalibur Umbra momentarily hesitates and tries to release his grip before being stopped by the Operator, who drives the blade in and proceeds to taunt Ballas with the following options: *Sun Squirm like the maggot you are. **"I... I am just the stone... she is the hand." *Neutral This was inevitable. **"Yes... yes... she has foreseen it." *Moon The cycle is broken. **"Now I know... what she sees in you." Ballas seemingly succumbs from his wounds as more Sentients arrive. As the Operator demands the Lotus's whereabouts from Ballas, a much larger Sentient drops in: Natah – the Lotus's true form. She claims that Ballas had done nothing to her and that this is what she is. The surrounding Sentients open fire on the Operator, but is taken to safety by Excalibur Umbra. Natah picks up Ballas's body before leaving a cryptic warning: "Mother... I am coming home". She then flies off and disappears. Back on the Orbiter, Ordis and the Operator are confused and in disbelief at the sudden turn of events, and the Operator then expresses resolve in finding out the truth. Aftermath A new inbox message will be given upon completion of the quest, giving players the Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet, the Umbra's Courtyard Scene for Captura, and Excalibur Umbra Agile and Noble animation sets. Following completion of quest, if the player encounters The Man in The Wall, they will ask the Operator if they are "feeling better, kiddo?" The Operator responds "I killed him... Isaah." After confirming that that is how the Operator remembers it, the Man in The Wall simply acknowledges and vanishes. Notes *On replaying the quest: **During all cinematics except for the last mission, Excalibur Umbra will appear in his default appearance and coloration while lacking any cosmetics. **After the missions "Investigate Sentient Energy: Lith, Earth" and "Explore Lua: Pavlov, Lua", a second Excalibur Umbra blueprint will not be given. The objective "Build Umbra" will be skipped over. **After the cinematic for "Equip Umbra", the Warframe will remain in the player's inventory. **After synchronizing with Excalibur Umbra during "Confront Umbra: Tycho, Lua", the Warframe and will be automatically equipped while carrying over any installed mods and altered appearances. A second Skiajati and set of Umbra Mods will not be given. *Somachord Fragments can be found in each mission except for the last, with predetermined positions. The fragments must be scanned in mission order; if players miss a fragment, they are required to replay the quest. Your Creator requires two scans from the first two missions, while To Take Its Pain Away requires three scans from the third, fourth, and fifth missions. *At least two of the missions have multiple fragments, but only one needs to be scanned per mission. Scanning two fragments in one mission will have no extra benefit. **'Investigate Sentient Energy: Lith, Earth' - to the right side of the entrance of the courtyard, under a walkway. **'Explore Lua: Pavlov, Lua' - in the room with the second Orokin Cipher, high up on the rafters near the room's entrance, and another on the route to extraction (exact position not confirmed). **'Search for Umbra: Nuovo, Ceres' - in the first room found in the wrong direction from level start, and another two rooms before confronting Excalibur Umbra, on the scaffolding of a large crane (doesn't always spawn, if it doesn't spawn you can exit the mision and try again). **'Pursue Umbra: Triton, Neptune' - in the lockdown room with the Mimics, to the left of the entrance on a high bridge. **'Confront Umbra: Tycho, Lua' - in a cave in the room where Excalibur Umbra is fought. Trivia *During Devstream 110 the teaser art for The Sacrifice quest was released, which contained a small bit of Orokin script in the top left quadrant. This script is a literal spelling of the word three; i.e. "T-H-R-E-E-." It's unknown what this means, nor what the Lambda-like symbol above the period is at this time. **This may indicate towards a tweet by the @PlayWarframe Twitter account claiming that 'The Sacrifice" is the final cinematic quest of a trilogy — likely consisting of The Second Dream, The War Within, and now the Sacrifice. *It was confirmed in Devstream 112 that The Sacrifice quest was scheduled to be released before Tennocon 2018. **Because of this, the Lambda sign, top left corner, was likely referring to the Sacrifice being the eleventh quest to complete. *There are two Easter Eggs when clicking on Lua and Ballas's face in the Teaser Site: **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Sword.mp4 "Lua brings you strength"] **[https://n9e5v4d8.ssl.hwcdn.net/images/sacrifice/teaser/vid/Vitruvian_Ballas_Closeup.mp4 "But you cannot defy your creator"] *Both Lephantis and the Jordas Golem utter the line "We are your flesh," and Ordis hints a relationship between the Warframes and Infestation in the Helminth Infirmary, alluding to Warframes' Infested construction several years before The Sacrifice's inclusion. Media DevstreamSacrificeKeyArt.png|Teaser art for The Sacrifice Quest from Twitch Devstream #110 Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 8.26.59 AM.png|Home Page of The Sacrifice Teaser Site|link=https://www.warframe.com/thesacrifice|linktext=Teaser Site HeaderBG.jpg|Umbra on official The Sacrifice info page header MXVzxIB.png 69odAWm.png r8aTaRN.png 8lXJlmR.png 80F6D5p.png Dit6nJn.png Warframe - The Sacrifice Teaser Warframe The Sacrifice Quest - All Cinematics and Story (Spoilers) THE SACRIFICE - Part 1 UMBRA AWAKENS Warframe Quest Walkthrough THE SACRIFICE - Part 2 THE LAST STARCHILD Warframe Quest Walkthrough THE SACRIFICE - Part 3 RETURN OF THE TENNO Warframe Quest Walkthrough The Sacrifice Cutscenes & Dialogue! Moon Dark (The Warframe Story) The Sacrifice Cutscenes & Dialogue! Neutral Balance (The Warframe Story) The Sacrifice Cutscenes & Dialogue! Sun Light (The Warframe Story) Patch History *Fixed a few rare bugs in the Sacrifice Quest that could cause the chase sequence to get stuck. *Fixed the Operator appearing in the background during The Sacrifice quest when the spotlight should be on Umbra. *Matchmaking for The Sacrifice quest is now disabled once the helmet has been interacted with, to avoid having matchmaking permanently disabled if leaving the quest on the first stage. *Fixed progression stopper during the 'Kill the 5 Mimics' stage of the 4th mission of The Sacrifice as reported here. *Fixed issue with Operator appearing invisible in The Sacrifice’s final cinematic if you have not yet visited The Quills. *Fixed seeing double Operators in the final cinematic of The Sacrifice. *Fixed a blocky volumetric light during a cinematic in The Sacrifice quest. *Fixed inability to open the pause menu after viewing certain cinematic scenes during The Sacrifice quest. *Fixed "Falcon" Operator voice missing dialog during first mission in The Sacrifice quest. *Fixed inability to place Komi stones in The Sacrifice quest if Jump and Move Up/Afterburner are bound to a different button when using a controller. *Fixed sometimes spawning in a mystical grey box room that you totally weren't meant to see during some certain missions in The Sacrifice quest. *Fixed an issue where starting 'The Sacrifice' Quest could lead to permanent white screens if Clients were aboard the ship. *Fixed an issue where you could confuse 'The Sacrifice' Umbra if replaying the quest with an Umbra. *Fixed The Sacrifice Somachord fragment unlocks being in random order, which could result in fragments not spawning, or spawning when they shouldn't. *Items/resources dropped by Sentient in The Sacrifice quest have been removed. This follows precedent with other Sentient spawning related quests.﻿﻿ *Removed the lore/Somachord Fragments spawning in the last mission of The Sacrifice quest. As you probably know, the pacing of that last mission doesn’t really warrant a Fragment search! *The Sacrifice is now replayable! 2 new original quest songs have been added to the Somachord from the Sacrifice soundtrack. You can find and scan the Fragments by re-playing the quest! **These Somachord Fragments must be scanned in mission order from beginning to end in order to collect them all. If you miss one in mission 3 (for example) you can replay the quest and begin your search at mission 3 instead of back at mission 1. *Improved speed of camera during memory sequences when using a controller. *Fixed The Sacrifice quest progression stopper if you didn’t have a melee weapon equipped in the ‘Pursuing Umbra’ phase. *Fixed Octavia’s Mallet causing a progression stopping issue in The Sacrifice. *Fixed receiving Umbra after failing the ‘Confront Umbra’ mission, which resulted in many issues with progressing in the quest. *Fixed obtaining Umbra too early if you change your Arsenal loadout right before equipping him. *Fixed floating symbols in Orokin Cipher puzzle being invisible if your Warframe is cloaked. *Tweaked positioning of Orokin Symbols and area markers to help players find the markings closest to the Orokin Cipher first. *Removed 2 second delay between ‘Destroying Vines’ and the door Defense stage starting for better pacing. *Polished audio in The Sacrifice memory phases. *Improved some subtitle timing in The Sacrifice. *Fixed the Skiajata not taking on Custom colors in the final cut scene in the Sacrifice. *Fixed being unable to re-equip Umbra after The Sacrifice quest if you unequipped him. *Fixed the Courtyard Scene’s teleport volumes in The Sacrifice not resetting the player. *Fixed Isaah’s lip sync timing. *Fixes towards transmission playing twice in the 3rd hospital memory scene. *Fixed Client’s autonomous Umbra surviving Host migration. *Tweaked Ordis’ in/out transmission sounds for dialog flow. *Fixed a progression stopper where the end quest cutscene would not trigger. *Fixed a progression stopper in the Arsenal when swapping around Umbra. *Fixed edge case progression stopper where Sentient Mimics could hold open a locking door for a player, letting them get locked on the wrong side. *Introduced. }} de:Das Opfer es:El sacrificio pt:O Sacrifício Category:Quest Category:Update 23 Category:Umbra